The Inquisition and the Discovery
by PRETTYPRINCESSchan
Summary: OCxMarauders. Linny Chang is the Ravenclaw nutter, always forgetting passwords and making a fool out of herself. It doesn't seem like she can set her mind to anything, until she develops a certain curiosity for the Marauder boys.
1. Chapter 1

"**Until I am measured, I am not known,**

**Yet how you miss me, when I have flown…"**

The hallowed halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were almost entirely deserted. As it was already well past midnight, there was absolutely no reason for students to be out of bed – that is except for a certain _few. _That is to say, mischievous beings that were either accustomed to roaming the halls, or simply those who found themselves locked out of their respective common rooms, so to speak.

"Well, what _am I_?" A rather deep voice snarled, it's agitated tone echoing throughout the hallway. It was this particular door knocker's luck that one of its young charges was awake and out of bed…

"You're a right annoying knocker, that's what you _are_!" The young charge, a rather pretty female of Asian decent, stomped her foot as she glared fervently at the Eagle-headed door knocker.

"**Incorrect**; try again." The door knocker insisted as it was charmed to do after every failed attempt.

"Why you bloody _chicken!_" The girl hissed, making a grab for the poor knocker as she tugged on his handle repeatedly, willing him to open on command.

"INCORRECT; TRY AGAIN!" The door knocker bellowed, its voice laced with a certain frightened undertone as the girl protested in her attempts to open the door.

"You know what?" The girl began in a heave, her breath bated as her tugging came to a stop. The door knocker looked intently at her, praying she'd found the answer and would leave it in peace for the rest of the night.

"Your – Your face is incorrect!" She sputtered, flashing the door knocker a potent smile.

"O~oh, _nice_ one!" A new voice taunted out of nowhere and the girl had to bite her tongue in order to hide a screech of surprise. Recovering quickly, she whipped around only to discover that she and her knocker friend had a rather large audience: a quartet of Gryffindor boys that she particularly could not stand.

"Oh look, Padfoot. _Ickle_ Linny Chang's locked out of the common room yet _again_." The same boy with the taunting voice remarked, slinging an arm around his devilishly handsome friend.

"My, how unfortunate~" Trilled the handsome boy as the girl ground her teeth in irritation. Surely, the boys noted her frustration and were rather thrilled by it, as the handsome friend turned to stare directly at the girl, giving her an obnoxious wink.

"But of course you're welcome to room with me tonight, love." He stated rather suggestively as his bespectacled, taunting voiced friend gave him a hearty clap on the back. Regardless of the amount of disgusting arrogance he had just displayed, the girl found that blood unwillingly rushed to her pale cheeks.

"Ohoho~ what's this I see-?" The handsome boy began, smiling smugly.

"I don't think so, _Padfoot_." The girl hissed, promptly shooting down his attempts. At the very mention of the name, the quartet of boys tensed which gave the girl a satisfaction that she was prepared to make note of.

"Hah –" She began, only to be interrupted by the droning of the knocker.

"Until I am measured, I am not known, yet how you miss me, when I have-" The girl's eyes narrowed with annoyance as she stomped her foot.

"Shuttup, will you?" She ordered yet the doorknocker remained ever impassive. The boys merely snickered at the girl's difficult situation, causing her temper to flare even further.

"And you lot had best bugger off! Freakin' Gryffindors, always so smug…But you don't have to answer a damn riddle just to get to bed, do you? No, I'd imagine not. You just chat it up with a friendly, _forgiving,_ fat lady!" The girl hissed, rounding on them with a delicate yet accusatory finger pointed in their general direction. Suddenly the most softhearted looking boy of the group stepped forward slightly, sympathizing with the girl's endeavor.

"Time~" He murmured albeit quietly as she cocked a thin black brow at him.

"What…?" She questioned, appearing rather ditzy.

The boy cleared his throat before restating, "The answer is **time**, to the riddle, you know?" The girl wasn't exactly sure what to think as she sputtered, caught off guard not only by the rather chivalrous acts of the boy, but also by the painful smile that was etched across his features, almost like he was in dread of something, or hurt perhaps. In no time at all, the door to the Ravenclaw common room swung open with a flourish as the girl grinned.

"Thank you ever so much, sir—" She began, attempting to be polite. However, the bespectacled boy was quick to interrupt as he placed a soft hand on the shoulder of the boy with painful smile.

"Remus," he muttered, his tone oddly serious as the quartet shared a look.

"We should get going…" He offered as his three companions nodded somberly.

"Yes, of course." The painful smile boy agreed after a moment's hesitation.

"And where exactly are you lot off to?" The girl blurted, placing a hand on her hip. The handsome friend gave her a somewhat superior look before replying.

"Sorry, darling. But that doesn't _exactly_ concern you, now does it?" He stated before he and his companions made to take their leave.

"It does!" The girl began.

"And for _that_ matter, what were you doing sneaking around up here? It's like, the last day of school for Merlin's sake! And the Gryffindor common rooms are on the other side of the castle-!" The girl shouted at their retreating forms that began to disappear in the darkness of the hallway.

"Ahem~" A new voice, that was certainly unfamiliar to the girl, echoed throughout the hallway as the girl turned.

"Wonderful…" She sighed upon catching sight of a rather snooty looking Ravenclaw **prefect** of all things.

It was sometime later that night – or morning to be precise, after the girl had received a vicious scolding from the prefect, that the girl found her thoughts focusing solely on the suspicious behavior of the Gryffindor boys she had coincidentally encountered in the hall. At the very thought of their uncharacteristically serious demeanor and for some, pained expressions, she became increasingly curious as to what was going on with them. And furthermore, as sleep began to overtake her petite form, she found herself filled with a fresh, underlying determination to discover exactly what it was that they were up to.


	2. Chapter 2

Meilin Chang knew almost immediately that this, her sixth year at Hogwarts, would be _the_ year. Unlike most adolescents she wasn't about to believe that the hype of seventh year with all it's "coming of age" and "choosing your magical career path" nonsense could top it, either.

Partially it was because of the good feeling that bubbled within her gut upon entering the city of London's quaint King's Cross Station, but _mostl_y her overconfidence was due to the fact that every single solitary pair of eyes within the building were focused on her and the two, equally zealous girls flanking her sides.

Little did she know, however, that all of these concentrated stares were not something to be chipper about. On the contrary, it was rather bad on her part that they had noticed her and her little posse at all. For you see, to the station's occupants it did not matter one bit that Meilin and her accomplices were well-groomed and attractive, nor that they walked with a certain swagger to their step. Because, all of this was ultimately insignificant in comparison to the fact that they, clad in unusual black robes with navy blue and silver stripped leggings, were steadily approaching a brick wall, smack dab in the middle of Platforms 9 and 10. Furthermore, it was most alarming to the onlookers that these girls seemed to possess absolutely no interest in halting before their delicate skin made painful contact with the rough material of the wall.

Suddenly, to the utter relief of the spectators, Meilin suddenly came to a halt.

"Well then, miladies. . ." She called, swiveling around in place in order to glance at her cheerful companions.

"Linny." They briefly chimed together in reply, nodding casually to their companion.

"Very nice, strutting! _Excellent_ form! All the prats within range have probably pissed their pants from-" She complimented, grinning cheekily at the two of them.

A sudden, forceful tug to the sleeve of her robes resulted in the rest of her sentence being left unsaid.

As impossible as it was, she half expected the culprit to be her mother, alarmed at her use of profanity. And thus, she clenched her eyes shut, preparing herself for the hypocritical string of Chinese swears that were sure to follow.

However, this was not the case at all as the petite Asian teen merely found herself toppling backwards into the very wall that onlookers had been so mentally adamant about her avoiding.

"Mum?" She squeaked, landing with a well-placed "oomph!" on her rear.

"Meilin, how much of an idiot _are_ you?" Chided a voice that in Meilin's opinion sounded absolutely livid, but definitely not like her mother at all.

Allowing her long lashed lids to flutter open, she was met with a familiar, fuming face.

"Lily Evans, is that a - **rhetorical **question. . .?" She hesitantly asked, her joking demeanor not portraying how truly intimidated she was by the red head's wrath.

"A rhetorical, a rhetorical question? No, it absolutely is not! I legitimately want to inquire how much of an idiot one has to be to go sauntering into a _Muggle_ trolley station with the emblem of a magical school evident upon their apparel?" Lily Evans, fellow sixth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry inquired, her clenched fist still attached to the sleeve of Meilin's poor robes.

The carefree smile slowly faded from Meilin's face as her gaze fell to her attire. There, in all of it's blue and silver glory, resided the crest of the Ravenclaw house upon the left breast of her black school robes.

"Oh, about _that_. . ." Meilin began nervously, desperately trying to inch away from the angered ginger.

"Yes, please do tell me all about it! Because I would love to know what on Earth made you think that doing this was ever a good idea to begin with. . .?" Lily countered, pressing the subject further.

Thoughtfully and somewhat fearfully, Meilin gazed up at Lily.

"Well, you see. . .I, oh, that's right! I just thought that since I won't have time to be changing into them on the train. . ." Meilin began to explain, trailing off as her gaze drifted around her surroundings.

"Why wouldn't you have time to on the train?" Lily questioned, her fury dwindling down considerably only to be replaced by utter curiosity.

"That's a secret, of course." Meilin replied vaguely, a cheeky grin returning to her elegant face.

At times like this, she might have felt inclined to remind herself that _secrets don't make friends_. . .but why would she care? After all, Lily Evans and herself were simply acquaintances at best.

Before Lily could open her trap to inquire further, two feminine bodies came charging through the barrier of the fabled and ultimately secretive Platform 9 3/4, creating a desperately needed distraction.

"Linny, dear! We've come to your apparent rescue!" Chirped the first girl, wand at the ready.

"Although it appears that it's a bit late for that. . ." Concluded the second upon confirming that since Lily was no longer stark-raving mad, their dear companion was ultimately safe.

"Tansy! Portia! Of course it would be you two that follow in her terrible footsteps. . .!" Lily remarked, a new wave of irritation igniting in her veins once she caught sight of the two girls similarly unacceptable ensembles.

Tansy Fulke couldn't help but scoff, followed by a half-hearted apology. "Sorry, Evans."

"You should be sorry, I'm a Prefect after all. . .!" Lily warned, her face going red once again.

"Then maybe. . ." Portia Dagget began softly, her eyes narrowing at the poor Gryffindor. "You should go pester your own house? Merlin knows they're in greater need of discipline than us. . ." Portia defended with a roll of her eyes and a swish of her dark-brown hair.

"You leave matters of my house to me, Portia-" Lily began, her voice raising an octave.

Almost as quickly as her anger had reappeared, Meilin stepped in to intervene.

"Calm down, Lily. We wee little birdies mean you majestic lions no harm. So, perhaps you could let us off with a merciful warning. . .? We all need to be boarding the train soon, anyway. . ." Meilin suggested slyly.

Lily pondered over it a minute before hesitantly complying.

"I-I suppose. I can give you the benefit of a doubt, Meilin. But, please don't give me a reason to approach you again. . ." Lily replied stiffly before turning on her heel and heading for the train.

"Have you seen my wand? I think I might've lost it up _Evans' ass_!" Tansy barked out in laughter once the aforementioned stick in the mud was out of earshot.

"She was walking rather stiffly. . ." Portia concluded, her nose in the air.

Suppressing a snicker, Meilin casually slung her arms around the pair.

"Come off it, ladies. Lily isn't _that_ bad. . .~" She dismissed earnestly.

"No really, she acts like she's so bloody brilliant when in reality she's no smarter than us and definitely not as entertaining. . ." Tansy began to drone on, apparently harboring a certain dislike for the Gryffindor girl.

However, Meilin couldn't be bothered to pay attention to this, instead finding it more favorable to ponder over what the new school year had in store for her.

After all, catching the eye of a room full of Muggles was one thing. . .

But getting away with a simple **warning** from Lily freakin' Evans? Now _that_ was a blessing in itself.

_Or_, Meilin mused, _An extremely good omen for the future. . ._

Her spirit was uplifted by the very thought as she turned to address her friends.

"Well, mates. We've got work to do . . ." She called, jerking her head towards the train as an indication.

In response, Tansy and Portia saluted her.

"Aye, Aye, Captain! Now, let **t****he Inquisition **begin. . ."


	3. Chapter 3

"The inside of this train looks like a bloody_ fruit cake_."

The words that left Meilin's lips were much more fact than opinion, which was made quite clear by the over abundance of reds, greens, and yellows occupying every nook and cranny of every single compartment.

"A moldy one, if you notice all of the putrid green. . ." Portia remarked casually as the trio strolled steadily down the isles of the train, searching for, as you might've guessed, an empty compartment or at least one containing a safe amount of blue.

"Nah, Portia. I'm pretty sure fruit cakes normally have some short of verdant shades to them. . ." Meilin corrected curtly, trying her best to recall if what she'd just stated was actually true or not.

The three of them passed by a compartment so overcrowded with green that it looked like Oz's Emerald City, but was much less pleasant according to the sneers that lit up every Slytherin's face.

"What I'm wondering is, where are _our_ people?" Tansy inquired in between rounds of her favorite, Ravenclaw tradition. . ._flipping the bird_.

"I bet they've forced us to bleedin' **assimilate**, those goddamn bullies!" Meilin cried in outrage, glaring pointedly at a compartment full of Gryffindors in particular.

"I highly doubt it, we're a valuable community here. Especially in comparison to the badgers. . ." Portia replied, feeling smug that at the very least Ravenclaw was better than Hufflepuff.

"That's right, yeah? I should be seeing more shades of glorious blue than mustard yellow-" Tansy piped up, looking around expectantly.

However, it seemed inevitable that she would be cut off.

"What are you lot on about. . .?"

Meilin was often infamous for her lack of common sense, but that was something she definitely didn't need to recognize the familiar, masculine voice of her elder brother.

"**TAO**!" She exclaimed before promptly latching onto the tall seventh year.

In a desperate attempt to keep his cool, Tao Chang shoved his sister off of him.

"Not in public, Linny." He scolded, brushing off his nearly identical uniform.

It was of course this particular, Germophobic action that discreetly drew his fellow Ravenclaws' attention to the shiny badge, pinned ever so proudly upon his chest.

". . .Ravenclaw **Head Boy**?" Tansy called, her eyes nearly doubling in size.

Almost immediately the two Ravenclaw girls rounded upon their friend who was, unbeknown to them, equally as shocked at the sight.

"LINNY! Why didn't you tell us? We could have definitely held this over Evans' head!" Tansy continued, narrowing her eyes at the fumbling girl.

Faltering ever so slightly, Meilin parted her lips to speak. "I-"

"She didn't know, Fulke. I mean, she's Linny. This is what you'd expect of her, right?" Tao defended jokingly.

Even he could openly agree that his sister was the ultimate space-case, and it didn't bother him in the slightest. . .most of the time.

"Meanwhile, what's this I hear about Lily Evans? Have you done anything devious, Linny? Because I swear if mum finds out you've got detention on the first day _again_-" Tao replied, clenching his jaw. He knew very well how apt that particular Gryffindor Prefect was to punish those that were even a smidge out of line.

"We didn't do anything, Tao. You know how much Tansy and Portia loathe her, s'all. . ." Meilin lied swiftly.

Even though he didn't believe the younger Chang in the slightest, he quickly realized probing about the matter further would result in more of a headache than it was worth. So instead the raven haired youth simply settled upon pouting.

"No, I don't know. In fact, I have no clue why those two are suddenly following you around, at your bloody beck and call. . ." He grumbled, although his earnest statement came off as incoherent jargon more than anything.

He couldn't help but take note of the fact that whereas last year his sister was a loner by _choice_, only this year had she willingly had someone, let alone two people, tagging along with her.

"_What_?" Portia inquired, not comprehending his prior response.

Realizing that whatever he said would probably not bode well, Meilin hurriedly changed the subject.

"Never mind what he said, he's a right prat, anyway. So, ladies. . .let's continue our endeavor to find our fellow Ravens!" She trilled, pumping a dainty fist in the air.

At her statement, Tao snorted. "Raven_claws_!" He corrected promptly, before continuing down the hall.

If there was one thing Tao Chang, aka -Head Boy-Quiddich Captain lacked, it was definitely patience. . .or at least the unfathomable amount in which it took to deal with his sister every day.

"And _talons_ too!" Meilin piped up, followed by an amused giggle from her companions.

"You know, Linny. We could have just asked your brother where all our house-mates are. . ." Portia reasoned after a moment or two of subsiding laughter.

"I _knew_ that!" Meilin assured them with a wave of her hand.

Tansy and Portia were highly unsure if they could believe her or not, even so.

"But I was thinking. . .wouldn't it be much more interesting if we went looking for reds instead of blues?" She suggested, smirking mischievously.

Fortunately for her, her little companions were in favor of her new ploy.

"Tch. Yeah,_ that _will be hard. . ." Portia scoffed, crossing her arms and looking off in the direction of a compartment inside of which crimson and gold was definitely distinguishable.

As Meilin and Tansy followed their gazes, their grins grew.

"And rather fun, don't you think?"


	4. Chapter 4

To Meilin, Tansy, and Portia - Peter Pettigrew's face was _priceless_.

Being the most unattractive of his suspicious little social circle, it looked aghast most of the time anyway. . .but the expression he made when Meilin Chang's face collided with the glass of his compartment door was just - **great**.

"I knew this would be fun! Did you see him squirm?" Meilin exclaimed through bouts of nasty laughter.

Unfortunately for dear Peter, the glass was not exactly sound-proof and as such, he heard every solitary statement and chuckle made on his fearful behalf.

Although he could not bare to insult them aloud, silently he was most definitely cursing their existence.

"S'alright, Wormtail. . ." To the right of him, James Potter smiled as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"J-James. . .I wasn't scared!" He squeaked, quite like a mouse, attempting not to reveal how much of a spineless loser he really was to one of the boys he most definitely idolized.

"Sure, sure, Peter. . ." James dismissed with a wave of his hand.

As the Ravenclaw girls outside their compartment continued to taunt his Marauder friend, he felt slightly compelled to come to his rescue.

So, after straightening his glasses, he rose to his feet and steadily walked towards the door.

"Good afternoon, ladies. . ." He called charmingly after clearing his throat to get their attention.

In response, three craniums turned to face him.

"Hullo, _Potter_!" Meilin chirped, using the sleeve of her school robes to wipe jovial tears from her almond eyes.

"Hey, Linny. Is there something. . ." James greeted back, pausing to glance at her two companions, "The three of you wanted?"

In response, a smile became present upon Meilin's face.

"Why yes, we couldn't help but notice how much room there is in your compartment. . .perhaps room enough for us?" She questioned carefully.

In response, James blinked. "You're asking to sit with us?" He stated rather than questioned.

"Is that a problem?" Portia interjected, narrowing her eyes.

In response, James Potter smirked.

"Well, sort of. You see, Peter and I were partaking in a particularly dangerous game of exploding snap when you lot pounded upon our door like a bunch of wild _Jarveys_ - well, it almost resulted in an injury or two!" He revealed, nodding to Peter.

"I-It is very dangerous. . ." He stuttered out, agreeing with his bespectacled friend.

"So, taking that into consideration. Why would we let _you_ sit with **us**?" James reasoned, drumming his fingers against the side of the door casually.

"Because - erm, we have nowhere else to go, mate!" Meilin countered, pleading with the Gryffindor boy.

"We're not mates, Linny. Besides, you can go find some fellow Ravenclaws to sit with, right?" James suggested curtly, beginning to slide the door shut.

Meilin quickly saw a glorious opportunity disappearing, and as such, took the liberty to secure it.

Without hesitation she slid a tiny foot between the gap in the doorway.

"Actually, I have a theory about that. All the other Ravens have assimilated into stupider - I mean, cooler houses! And we are the only ones remaining true to the blue." She explained with a pleasant although somewhat desperate smile.

Although he knew that the "assimilation" theory was straight bullocks, James couldn't help but take pity on a pretty girl in need.

"Alright, Linny. I'll tell you what. . .I reckon I could let you all in, if you answer a riddle for me."

He bargained as Meilin went absolutely slack-jawed.

Of course, with one of his lot there was **always** a catch. And, she should have known that. . .but still, a riddle was absolutely uncalled for!

"You fucking prick! You know that I can't _stand_ riddles-" Meilin began, eager to let foreign profanity slip past her lips.

Before she could completely go off on the poor sod, her friends placed comforting hands on her back.

"It's okay, Linny. We'll answer any riddle Potter throws at us with expertise-" Tansy reassured her.

Before Meilin could feel better about the riddle subject, James shook his head in dismay.

"Tsk. Tsk. I only want Linny Chang to answer. You know, I'm only trying to help, really." He responded chipperly.

At this, Meilin had had it.

"Oh yeah? How in the - _enter a string of Chinese swears here _- is that supposed to help me?" She inquired furiously.

In reply, it was not James Potter than answered her question but rather another personified thorn in her side.

"Well, Linny. Clearly it will help prepare you for those countless nights of unanswered riddles and door knocker arguing that you will inevitably face. . ."

At this new, slightly familiar voice, several things occurred.

Portia and Tansy resisted the conflicting urges to swoon and hex him.

James and Peter looked ultimately glad to see him.

And Meilin? Well, she was just plain livid.

"_Fuck you, Black_."


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, Linny. That isn't exactly an acceptable riddle answer. . ." Sirius Black teased, a dashing smile etched across his handsome face.

Whether it was because he indeed did want to shag Meilin or simply because he found her saucy antics amusing, his current company would never know.

In response to his sly remark, Meilin nearly screamed at his stupid audacity.

"You - you damned_ pillock_!"

Her latest, most scathing little insult was followed by a wave of awkward silence.

". . ._pillock_? Who even says that anymore, mate?"

James inquired after a few moments of nearly drowning in the quiet atmosphere.

At this inquiry, Meilin's face became almost as red as a Weasley's hair.

"I - I do! And, as you made very clear earlier, Potter. **We're not mates**."

She huffed, hoping that the reminder would serve to be as hurtful for the Gryffindor boy as it had been for her, moments earlier.

In response, James' expression became that of mock injury. This in turn instilled a feeling of sympathy in his best mate, Sirius, who ruffled his dear friend's hair in what was probably meant to be a comforting manner rather than a playful one.

"Don't fret, Prongs. . ." Sirius began reassuringly. His gaze flickered from James to Meilin, a certain twinkle residing in his dark orbs once catching sight of the latter.

At the unusual nickname, Meilin immediately shot a glance at her two, flustered companions. Prongs, Padfoot, Mooney, Wormtail? In her opinion, the aliases were far too suspicious for her to overlook. . .even if they could end up being harmless little names between friends. Whilst discussing it with Portia and Tansy, they had reasoned that they were probably an allusion to nasty little inside jokes as most teen-aged boys were accustomed to making. But in Meilin couldn't shake the feeling that they were far more important than that. . .that there wasn't merely a story, but a secret behind them. A secret behind the **Marauders**. . .

"She's just a bit salty about people catching on to the fact that she often loves to use _cock_ references in accompaniment to my name . . .~" Sirius suggested, narrowing his eyes at the pretty, raven haired girl. This action alone brought Meilin out of her reverie, as she brought her attention back to the matter at hand.

"And why do you think that is?" Meilin shot back almost immediately, glaring heatedly back at the suave gentleman.

Before he could so much as begin to part his lips to speak, she continued on.

"Because quite frankly darling, _you're a dick_!"

As James let out an empathetic wince at her words, Meilin felt satisfaction swell within her soul.

"Nice one, Linny!" Tansy praised, followed by a yop of approval on Portia's behalf.

Hell, even ickle Peter Pettigrew managed to snort at his mate's misfortune.

Trying his absolute best to shake off the insult, Sirius turned his attention to the two less audacious females, as if noticing them for the very first time.

"My, my, Linny. . .I always pegged you as a lone wolf sort of girl. . ." Sirius trailed off, a smirk the most prominent feature of his face at this particular moment.

Following the example of his fellow Marauder, James Potter nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Chang. Since when did you acquire the admiration of_ Fuck _and Damn it?" He questioned curiously.

At this, Meilin did her very best not to let out an exasperated sigh. Of course this would happen to her sooner or later, she reasoned. Of course people other than her cunning elder brother would notice the new addition of friends. **Especially**, if it was the supposed Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum of Ravenclaw - Tansy "_Fuck_" Fulke and Portia "_Damn it_" Dagget. Yes, the idea of Homophones definitely did not work well in their favor. . .

"My name does not sound remotely similar to damn it, Sirius!" Portia wailed defensively.

When Tansy seemed as if she was going to say the same, everyone shot her a bemused glance.

"Well. . .it's not spelled the same at least, you gits. . ." She muttered meekly though few failed to hear or care.

By the time it took for her lackeys to complain, Meilin had regained her cool composure.

"You might say that we've united under a common goal. . ." She replied finally.

Her sentence was vague enough to catch 3/4th of the Marauder's attention.

"And what exactly would that be, hm?" Sirius inquired in amusement.

Much like the secretive glances exchanged between those mischievous Gryffindor boys from time to time, Meilin glanced back at her two acquaintances as if having a conversation with their body language alone.

"Well. . ." Tansy began, feeling ever so smug at would she knew for certain her quirky friend was about to reveal.

"Originally, we didn't plan upon revealing this to you, dear Marauders, but now we've collectively decided that it's better if you know. . ." Meilin explained, her sentence trailing off as she glanced at Portia, urging her to pick up where she left off.

At the mention of their group name, the three boys immediately tensed, anticipating what was to come.

"To keep you on your toes, you know? For you see, the three of us. . .are going to figure you out."

Portia finished promptly.

The Ravenclaw females assumed that they had stunned the idiots into suspenseful silents when, from out of nowhere a new voice joined the party.

"Well, that was a bit melodramatic. . ."

The blunt statement, hailing from the lips of the fourth Marauder in all of his Prefect glory, quickly ruined the seriousness of the situation.

"Good one, Mooney!" James exclaimed before promptly bursting into obnoxious spouts of laughter with his fellow cohorts.


End file.
